


Pirate Party

by fantasybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sherlock Holmes’ sixth birthday and he’s having a pirate party with his best friend, John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyGirlsWearPearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.

“Mummy! How long until John gets here?” Sherlock said, bouncing where he was knelt on the large windowsill in the living room.

It was a lovely cold January the 6th morning and it was the small six year old Sherlock Holmes’ birthday today.

“Not until eleven o’clock, darling, that’s two hours away. Are you going to help me blow up some balloons?” Violet Holmes asked from where she was sat on the sofa blowing up a red balloon.

“Okay, mummy, have we got blue and black and white balloons too, they need to be pirate colours.” Sherlock checked. He was having a pirate themed birthday party. Well… a party was a word used for a gathering of people celebrating, and Sherlock’s hadn’t invited a gathering of people, his mother had suggested that he should invite his class, but Sherlock had refused-he only wanted John Watson because John was his only friend.

Of course Mycroft would be there, the twelve year old was currently upstairs wrapping up the pass-the-parcel present, and Sherlock’s dad would be there for the later part of the party, he was busy at work after the Christmas break.

“Of course.” Violet smiled and Sherlock climbed off of the window sill and sat beside her, blowing up balloons quickly and giggling whenever air was let out to make a farting noise.

* * *

 

John was knelt on his bedroom floor, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he wrapped the present he had bought his best friend. He’d made wrapping paper in the end, the shops didn’t seem to sell pirate wrapping paper, so John had drawn pirates on some A3 paper and was using that.

He’d drawn Sherlock a card too, using paints, crayons, glitter glue and his colouring pens.

“Mummy! Finished!” he shouted down the stairs “Can we go now?” he asked as his mother, Amelia, walked into the room and smiled at the mess that was John’s wrapping up skills, he’d tried so hard, bless him, and he’d refused any help-wanting to do it all on his own for Sherlock.

There were bits of sticky tape all over the paper, and he’d stuck the envelope holding his card onto it too, she worried whether Sherlock would be able to get the card it was so plastered in tape! But John’s proud smile and the small piece of sticky tape in his hair stopped her from trying to help him get it into a decent state, he was chuffed and that was what mattered.

“We can’t go now, Johnny, the party doesn’t start until eleven, we’ll leave in an hour and a half.” Amelia smiled.

John had woken up at five o’clock this morning in his excitement for Sherlock’s birthday, he and Sherlock had been attached at the hip since the age of four when they met at their first year of Primary School.

Amelia was quite relieved to have a day to herself in all honesty, her son was a busy-bee, always, always on the go-though luckily he was independent enough to be able to play by himself for a while. And her ten year old daughter Harry wore her out with her already sharp-temper and how she made her mother worry-Amelia was nervous for when her daughter hit puberty. With Mr Watson being absent due to running off with a younger, prettier woman and leaving a four year old and an eight year old to be cared for by Amelia alone, she found that though she loved her kids with all of her being, a break from them for one day was nice, she could do a bit of tidying and also some things for herself. Today she planned to go for an hour’s trip to the swimming pool, followed by a half an hour session at the spa, and then she was going to watch a film. While John was off to Sherlock’s until seven o’clock in the evening Harry was going to go to her friend’s house for a sleepover, she was already there, her friend lived a few doors down and they wanted to be together all day.

“So what would you like to do now, honey?” she asked gently, crouching beside him as he picked up his present and held it proudly.

“Hmmm… I want to make Sherlock a crown! A pirate crown! With a skull and cross bones!” John smiled at his genius idea.

“What a lovely idea, how are you going to do that?” Amelia queried.

“With… Harry’s old princess crown! I’ll draw a skull and cross bones on paper and I’ll stick it on it!” John decided.

“Good idea!” she nodded.

John placed the present on his bed and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. The reason why so many people commented as John Watson as being “adorable” or “little-John” was because he was small for his age, he looked about four or five rather than his actual age of six.

* * *

 

Sherlock was looking through the letterbox, waiting for an old car to come rolling up his driveway, waiting for his best friend.

“Darling, he won’t be here for another fifteen minutes!” Violet said as she walked through with some nibbles for the boys to eat.

The plan for the day was for the boys to play, nibble, play some party games, have dinner, have cake, watch a film, and then for John to go home. Both Amelia and Violet had laughed over the phone about how they could predict with surety that the two would kick up a fuss and demand a sleep-over, they did it every time they visited each other’s houses, but their mothers felt them a little too young for sleepovers, perhaps next year they always said.

“Mummy, don’t be silly, John should be here in five minutes, Mrs Watson is always early! And with John’s want to leave soon she will probably leave at about twenty minutes past ten, I checked the traffic on the radio, they said it was fine, so they’ll be here at ten minutes to eleven! So I need to be here so I can open the door!” Sherlock shouted.

“Alright, birthday-boy, it was just a suggestion.” She said.

Sherlock ignored her so he could focus his attention on the outside.

* * *

 

John was bouncing in his car seat, holding the present tightly in his arms with the crown clutched in his fingers, he hoped Sherlock would like them.

As they pulled up the gravel driveway to the large house of Holmes John almost unplugged his seatbelt had it not been for his mother’s sharp “No, John.”

Once the car stopped he unplugged his seatbelt, climbed through to the front seat-he knew the back doors had child lock on them-and he opened the door, jumping onto the ground and running to the door which was already open, Sherlock stood in the doorway.

“Sherlock! Happy Birthday! Wow, you’re six now, like me!” John grinned.

“I know! That’s for me?” Sherlock asked, pointing at the present and crown.

“Of course!” John smiled and handed the present over.

“Come in then! I can unwrap your present.” Sherlock grinned and they ran into the living room and sat on the rug.

As their mothers talked at the door Sherlock opened his present to reveal a whole collection of pirate things.

“Wow! A pirate eye-patch! And pirate stickers! And a pirate colouring book! Thank you, John!” Sherlock smiled, putting his eye-patch on. He was already dressed in his pirate dress-up outfit, though he’d recently lost his eye-patch which was what inspired John to buy him a new one.

“That’s okay! Do you like them?” John asked.

“I love them!” Sherlock grinned and opened the envelope to look at his card “This is so cool.” Sherlock smiled at the card cover and read the card.

_Dear Captain Sherlock,_

_Happy 6 th Birthday!_

_Love from,_

_First shipmate John xxx_

“I… erm, I made you a pirate crown.” John said a little nervously and held out the pink crown with a pirate symbol stuck on the front.

“That’s cool!” Sherlock took it and inspected it.

“I know you’re wearing your pirate hat now, but maybe you could wear the crown later?” John suggested.

“No, it’s okay! I can wear the crown and be pirate king!” Sherlock proclaimed, took his beloved hat off, and swapped it for the crown with a triumphant grin.

For anybody else Sherlock wouldn’t have taken his hat off, but John was his best friend ever so he wanted to make him feel happy.

“Now, me hearty! Let us go and find the treasure I got Mycroft to hide! And after that we can do pass the parcel.” Sherlock smiled and they both bounced up and ran around the house.

* * *

 

The day ended with two very grubby but happy boys sat on the sofa, foam swords lay beside them and John had a fresh bruise on his forehead from falling over in the garden.

“This was the best birthday ever!” Sherlock said near the end of their film.

They were sat side-by-side on the sofa, leaning into each other tiredly.

“That’s good, birthday boys are meant to feel special and happy. My mummy says so. But my daddy left on my birthday, so that was a bad birthday, but since then I’ve had good birthdays! Mummy makes them extra special and now I have you so they’re funner!” John smiled and gave a small yawn.

“’Funner’ isn’t a word, John, but that’s okay, I understand what you mean.” Sherlock corrected his friend.

Mr Holmes arrived home just after John’s yawn.

“Father!” Sherlock shouted, leaning over the back of the sofa with a grin on his face.

“Good evening, Sherlock! Did you have a pleasant birthday?” Mr Holmes asked, coming over to ruffle his son’s dark curls that he had inherited from his mother.

“Yes! John and me had lots of fun! And mummy and Mycroft made me a chocolate pirate birthday cake!” Sherlock smiled.

“I can see, you have chocolate around your mouth. May I say, this house has never been more covered in pirate things, when will this phase end?” the man pondered.

“Never, father! I told you! I want to be a pirate when I am older!” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes at his father’s presumption that his love for pirates was a phase.

“Of course.” The man brushed the comment off and said “Hello, John, I hope you enjoyed your time here.”

“I did, thanks, Mr Holmes!” John smiled.

“Ohh, that’s a rather nasty bruise, did you hurt yourself?”

“He did, father, he tripped on a garden gnome and fell over. But mummy got him an ice pack and I gave him a hug so he’s okay.”

“Yes, I’m okay!” John chimed in.

“That’s good. I shall go and say hello to your mother and brother now, Sherlock, and I’ll see if there is any cake left.” Mr Holmes said and John and Sherlock turned back to watching their film.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Violet opened the door with a small smile “Come and see this.” She said quietly and ushered Amelia in. They both quietly made their way to the living room where the television was still playing some colourful children’s film.

They rounded the corner of the sofa and their eyes fell on the two children sat on the sofa, both leaning against each other, and fast asleep.

John was sucking his thumb and had his blonde hair messily sat on his head, his clothes were covered in patches of mud and some grass stains. Sherlock had his mouth slightly open, the crown still sat upon his head, and he also had mud and grass-stains on his clothes.

“Aww, they are adorable, have you taken a picture?” Amelia asked.

“Of course, and I’ll print two copies and give one to you.” Violet replied.

“Thank you, oh, they are just so sweet together.” Amelia said fondly.

“That they are. John had a lovely day, spent most of it giggling. He did bump his head in the garden, but I put some ice on it and kept an eye on him and he seems absolutely fine, just a bruise.”

“Ahh, well he’s always getting bumps and scrapes, but he’s a brave soldier. Did he cry?” Amelia asked.

“Oh, no, I think he was close to it though but wanted to be a brave boy in front of Sherlock.” Violet explained.

“Well, that’s John for you. Thank you for having him, I do hope Sherlock had a wonderful day!” Amelia  smiled.

“Oh he did!” Violet nodded.

“That’s good.” Amelia gently picked her son up and held him comfortably in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

“You must be glad for his size in moments like these.” Violet smiled.

“Indeed.” Amelia nodded and John mumbled a few incomprehensible words, shuffled his head, then fell back asleep.

“I’ll see you soon, and thank you for Sherlock’s present, he loved it.” Violet said as she led her to the door.

“Well, he’s easy to buy for and John had many ideas.” Amelia said and stepped onto the porch “Thank you for having John. Well… this is probably the first time they haven’t made a fuss over a sleep-over, they’re finally worn out!” she exclaimed, gently running her fingers through her son’s hair, trying to sooth him as he shuffled his head on her shoulder once more.

“Finally.” Violet nodded.

“Well, have a good night!” Amelia said and made her way to the car.

“You too!” Violet called to her as the lady lowered John into the car.

She watched from the doorway, giving her friend a small wave as the car rolled away.

Well, that went well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ClassyGirlsWearPearls, I hope you enjoy it!  
> And I hope the rest of you who may read this also enjoy! And please do comment or leave kudos! Thank you!


End file.
